Semiconductor dies (“chips”) containing integrated circuits need to be protected from external sources of electromagnetic radiation that may impact circuit operation. To prevent electromagnetic interference, groups of packaged semiconductor devices may be placed in a module or box. The module shields the semiconductor devices from electromagnetic interference (EMI). Even though a shielded module may provide overall EMI protection from outside interference, semiconductor devices inside the module can still interfere with each other.
Given the increased functionality of new electronic products such as advanced cell phones, there is a need for semiconductor packages that include features for shielding semiconductor dies from electromagnetic interference. Such functionality enables placing EMI-sensitive components in the proximity of sources of electromagnetic radiation.
The main issues with existing shielding approaches are the lack of lateral shielding of the semiconductor die and lack of an effective and reliable approach for connecting the shield to a ground loop using the least number of lead connections.
As new generations of electrical consumer products are developed there is a growing need to improve the functionality, performance, reliability, and manufacturing robustness of semiconductor packages. Additionally, miniaturization of handheld devices such as cell phones and smart cards impose restrictions on the overall thickness of the package.
Thus, a need still remains for a system for shielding semiconductor dies from electromagnetic interference that provides full enclosure protection of the semiconductor die using a minimum of lead connections. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures, adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.